Un peu trop vite
by jetepromets
Summary: Leah a un caractère dur, fort et un cœur brisé. Pietro est impatient, hyperactif, et fait des blagues douteuses. Ils sont pourtant différents sur tout les points. Ils n'ont rien en commun ; sauf ce lien bizarre et fort, qui relie les âmes-sœurs : l'imprégnation. (crossovers avec Avengers)
1. Chapter 1

**Salut !**

 **Après mon histoire entre Wanda et Embry, je reviens avec un Leah /Pietro !**

 **Je voulais faire une suite (j'ai même l'idée en tête) mais si l'histoire vous dit rien et tout ça, dîtes le moi.**

 **Bisous, bisous !**

 **enjoyRosa**

* * *

Leah Clearwader n'avait jamais cru au grand amour, ou même à l'amour tout court. Ce sentiment infâme était pour elle une escroquerie c'était un mensonge de sa première lettre A jusqu'à sa dernière R.

Alors quand elle voyait des couples qui s'enlaçaient, s'embrassaient, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de grimacer ou de rouler des yeux.

C'était pitoyable de croire que l'amour apportait des _bonnes choses_ et croire qui fait gonfler votre cœur comme un ballon, prêt à exploser. Mais au final c'était bien ça : il explosait.

De chagrin à en pleurer toutes les nuits dans son lit, à utiliser des centaines de mouchoirs, à regarder des films d'amour complètement nais.

La rupture vous enfonce dans ce vide, sans vous laisser sortir.

C'était ce que ressentait Leah.

Tout avait bien commencé pourtant. Elle avait un petit d'ami parfait : Sam Uley. Ils s'étaient rencontrés au lycée, et Leah était tombée follement amoureuse de lui. C'était comme des montagnes russes : parfois, ça montait tellement haut qu'elle en avait le vertige, son sang ne faisait qu'un tour, son cœur battant à la charade au point que ça fasse mal. C'était excitant et magique à la fois. Mais toutes à une fin, même les tours de manèges.

Sam s'était senti fiévreux pendant une semaine entière, avant de disparaître. Leah avait eu l'impression que le wagon était en train de dérailler, et son cœur se serrer jusqu'à que l'oxygène ne passe plus dans ses poumons.

Après deux semaines sans nouvelle, il est revenu. Sans absence justifié, il avait changé. Mais Leah l'aimait toujours. Alors elle a laissé passer, sans rien dire, mais avec des regards inquiets lorsque Sam rentrait à pas d'heure.

Elle avait beaucoup souffert de cela, mais Sam était toujours Sam, même avec ces nouvelles habitudes bizarres. Il l'embrassait toujours avant de partir, avec un 'je t'aime' à l'oreille, des bouquets de roses offerts pour se faire pardonner.

Ils avaient été ensemble trois ans. Et elle lui a présenté sa cousine, Emily.

Le soir même, il a rompu. Et deux semaines après, Emily et Sam étaient en couple.

Leah avait cru mourir de chagrin. Elle a tant pleuré et s'était sentie mourir à l'intérieur d'elle. Son cœur avait gelé, comme de la glace.

Devenue froide, cynique, amer, Leah avait totalement changé. Elle faisait souffrir ses proches, avec ses remarques amères, avec ce sourire froid et presque inexistant qu'elle portait. Et elle se faisait souffrir, aussi. Elle faisait souffrir tout le monde, au fond. Mais elle était malheureuse, comme si tout son monde s'était écroulé, et qu'elle n'avait plus rien à perdre. Comme si l'air qui entrait dans ses poumons, son cœur qui battait, ne lui suffisait pas à sa survie. Que ce n'était pas assez.

Et Leah avait vécu dans la confusion et le doute pendant tout ce temps elle n'avait jamais compris pourquoi Sam l'avait quitté et tout le reste, jusqu'au jour où elle subit la même chose que lui : toutes ces idiotes de légendes étaient vraies. Les loups, les vampires et le blabla infernal. Mais le pire, c'était l'imprégnation.

Sam s'était imprégné d'Emily. Son « âme-sœur ».

Foutaise.

Maintenant le cœur de Leah était dur et froid, comme la peau d'un vampire ; comme si elle était déjà morte.

* * *

Pietro Maximoff n'a jamais était responsable.

Enfant, il était impatient, rancunier et chieur. En grandissant, son impatience ne s'était pas arrangée, loin de là. Maintenant, tout est lent et ennuyeux pour lui.

Jusqu'à cette journée, où tout a basculé.

Y'avait plusieurs évènement qui avait changé sa vie, comme la mort de ses parents, sa participation au projet d'HYDRA, l'alliance avec Ultron, un robot géant. Et c'est là que tout à foiré.

Il était rapide. Plus rapide qu'une balle. C'était grâce au spectre, qui lui avait donné ce pouvoir-là, être plus vif, plus fort, invisible. Disparaître en une fumée d'argent, et parfois, il pouvait faire des mini-tornades avec sa vitesse. Seulement, il avait fait ça qu'une seule et unique fois. Il aurait préféré ne pas le faire, pourtant.

Sa sœur jumelle était morte.

Wanda, sa petite sœur. Elle qui prenait toutes les décisions, qui le comprenait sans dire un mot, elle qui était toujours là pour lui. Normalement, c'était Pietro le plus grand (de douze minutes, mais quand même) donc ça devait être à lui d'être là pour elle, de la protéger. Mais il n'avait pas réussi.

Quand ils avaient découverts qui été juste en train d'obéir à des ordres qui entrainaient la fin du monde, ils avaient rejoints les Avengers. Un groupe de gars avec des supers-pouvoirs qui sauvaient le monde. Ils étaient tous un peu dérangés, avec leur passé qui venait gâcher leur présent, s'infiltrant comme un cauchemar vivant. Mais Wanda et lui ne voulaient pas que la Terre parte en cacahouète, et ils voulaient réparer leurs fautes. Alors quand les robots d'Ultron avaient déparqué en Sokovie, sur la terre de leur ville natale, ils les avaient combattus, et ils avaient sauvés les gens proches de la mort.

Comme des héros. Comme des Avengers.

Sauf que lui, il en était pas un.

Il n'avait pas pu sauver la seule personne qui comptait pour lui, la seule personne qui lui restait, celle qui savait le ramenait sur terre quand il allait trop vite : Wanda.

Depuis toujours, ils étaient ensembles, à chaque fois. Y'avait que « Wanda et Pietro », les jumeaux Maximoff. Les inséparables, comme une seule même âme réunie en deux corps.

Et maintenant, y'avait que Pietro. Mais ça sonnait vide et creux.

Tous les deux, ils avaient toujours eu une sorte de lien bizarre mais puissant, connectant leur esprit ensemble. Pas besoin de mot, juste un regard.

Mais ça, c'était fini.

A cause d'un putain de robot qui s'était mis derrière le dos de sa jumelle, la prenant par surprise, et lui, il n'avait pas était assez rapide. Et quand Wanda est tombée à terre, sans vie, il eut l'impression que tout aller trop vite pour lui. _Qu'il ne pouvait plus suivre._

Son cœur déchiré en deux, il fait ce qu'il sait faire de mieux : courir. Courir pour ne plus penser. Courir pour se libérer. Courir. Plus vite qu'une balle. Plus vite que la lumière.

Puis Ultron et ses petits esclaves étaient morts, la Terre n'était pas détruite en millions de morceaux, et Pietro était vivant. Mais à quel prix ?

* * *

Leah fulminait, marchant jusqu'à la librairie de Seattle. Portant un simple jean, et un haut à manche courte, la jeune fille maudit son petit frère, Seth, et toutes ces légendes Quileutes malheureusement vraies.

Seth, toujours au lycée (en seconde), dut acheter un livre à cause de son horrible professeur de français, qui force ces élèves à lire de stupide et inutile livres. Le problème ? Seth était de garde cet après-midi.

Maintenant modificateurs – ils se transformaient en gros loup géant – , ils devaient chasser des vampires qui marchaient sur le territoire Quileute, et chacun leurs tours, par deux, ils devaient surveiller, jour ou nuit, la Push.

Seth faisait ces tours plutôt le jour, étant le plus jeune de la meute, et c'est le seul truc qu'approuvait Leah dans toute cette histoire. Son frère prenait sa transformation en loup comme une bénédiction, autrement dit il adorait ça. Leah, elle, c'était tout le contraire.

C'était vraiment chiant d'entendre les pensées des autres et vice-versa. Surtout que Leah avait ressenti tout l'amour fou qu'éprouvait Sam pour sa cousine. Et elle avait eu l'impression que son cœur avait été déchiré, encore une fois.

Quand Emily sut qu'elle était devenue une louve (la première de l'histoire, tout le monde avait été surpris) elle espérait que la jeune fille serait plus compréhensible, et qu'elles pourraient redevenir proches, comme avant.

La louve l'avait remparé. Cela avait créé un froid au sein de la meute (d'ailleurs Leah n'arrangeait pas les choses, se servant la télépathie entre eux plus comme une arme pour les blesser). De toute manière, si elle restait avec « ses frères » et tout le reste, c'était pour Seth. Pour le protéger, surtout qu'une vampire rousse s'amusait à se balader sur leurs terres, à cause d'une stupide vengeance.

Peut-être que Leah l'a comprenait, au fond. La rousse avait perdu la seule personne qui comptait pour elle et tout le blabla romantique, Leah comprenait sa colère. Bien sûr, la louve n'irait jamais tuer Emily pour lui avoir volé son copain et tout le reste, non, mais elle pouvait se mettre à la place de la suceuse de sang, et malgré le fait que Leah la déteste quand même (les vampires et les loups sont ennemis), la jeune femme aurait sûrement fait pareil. Si elle était un vampire, qu'elle avait un fiancé mort, qu'elle ne pouvait plus avoir le besoin de respirer, qu'elle pouvait avoir sa gorge brûlante de soif et tout le reste. Seulement, ce n'était pas le cas. Leah était une louve, et elle avait un cœur qui battait dans sa poitrine ainsi que du sang dans ses veines. Son ex-fiancé était bien vivant, et il était heureux. Car oui Sam était heureux. Sans elle, avec sa cousine. Leah était peut-être malheureuse, mais elle n'était pas ignorante. Elle le savait : elle pouvait ressentir tout l'amour de Sam pour Emily. Et ça lui donnait la gerbe.

Leah entra dans la librairie, et se dirigea dans un des rayons littérature classique. Sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi, elle sentit son ventre se torde d'appréhension en accédant au rayon.

Ne voulant pas passer des heures ici, elle se dépêcha de regarder sur les étagères où étaient posés les livres. D'un œil expert, elle parcourut tous les titres, avant de tomber sur l'objet de sa venue. Soupirant de soulagement, la jeune fille le prit, lisant le résumé au dos, elle tourna les talons pour s'engager à la caisse.

Prise par le résumé, et avant qu'elle ne se rende compte d'une délicieuse odeur, elle se percuta à quelqu'un. Normalement, elle était plus forte et résistante qu'un humain normal, alors elle ne compris pas pourquoi elle se sentit tombée en arrière, jusqu'avant un bras la retienne.

Furieuse, elle s'apprêta à dire sa façon de penser à l'homme devant elle, sa main sur sa taille.

\- Non mais vous ne pouvez pas voir où vous allez ! S'exclama-elle, malgré que l'homme fasse une tête de plus qu'elle, Leah dégagea violemment sa main sur sa taille.

Leah avait toujours eut du caractère de merde, et elle ne supportait pas quand les gens l'a touchaient, que ça soit sa famille ou ses proches. Avant, Leah était une jeune femme pleine de vie, attachante, câline mais elle a changé. Aujourd'hui, les marques de tendresse l'ont dérangé. Ainsi que les mots sûrement est-ce le pire : les promesses mielleuses avec un espoir fou d'avenir heureux. La jeune femme ne croyait plus en rien, même pas aux autres, même pas en sa mère, même pas à son père, ou à son frère. Même pas en elle-même, sans doute.

Et elle le regarda dans les yeux.

Elle sentit comme si tout dépendait de cet homme-là, avec ses yeux qui étaient un peu trop bleus, un peu trop clairs. Des mèches blondes – voire blanches ? – étaient posées délicatement sur son front, et Leah voulut mettre sa main dedans, comme pour les caresser.

Puis pour son plus grand malheur, elle comprit.

Elle s'était imprégnée.

* * *

Laissez-moi votre avis en laissant une **review,** ainsi si vous voulez **la suite** !


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes, quoi de neuf?**

 **Neuf commentaires pour le premier chapitre, wow ! Merci beaucoup ! J'avais écris ce chapitre depuis longtemps, mais j'ai hésité à le poster. Mais le voilà !**

 **Peut-être que je ne publierais pas souvent sur cette fiction (je vais faire de mon mieux !). Mais j'ai pleins d'autres fictions en cours, et j'ai déjà du mal avec ceux-là. Cette fiction n'est pas vraiment ma priorité. J'espère que vous comprendrez les amis !**

 **Merci de suivre cette mini fiction, et pour tous vos commentaires ! Je vous fais d'énormes bisous, et je vous dis à bientôt !**

 **Prenez soin de vous,**

 **jetepromets**

* * *

La vie avait toujours été une sorte d'énorme merdier pour lui, mais il s'était habitué. Parce qu'on s'habitue à tout, malgré nos mots, nos sentiments et tout le reste.

On vit tellement longtemps dans la douleur qu'elle devient presque une amie, une vieille routine qui s'impose à nous comme des « bonjour » et « au revoir ». Parce qu'on est seul.

Mais Pietro n'avait jamais été seul ; il avait Wanda, et pour lui, ça valait le monde entier. Puis elle était morte. Et Pietro s'était retrouvé enfermé contre lui-même, contre la douleur et toutes ces choses déprimantes qui nous tue à petit feu.

Puis t'avais ce vieux de Barton qui s'était pointé comme une fleur, sans regard de pitié, ni de compassion, juste avec cette phrase :

\- Y'a de la place chez moi, tu peux venir, gamin.

Alors Pietro l'avait suivi.

Et il a rencontré les gosses et la femme de l'homme. Sa bouche avait été grande ouverte ainsi que ses yeux, écarquillés, quand les enfants sont descendus en courant pour serrer leur père dans les bras.

Clint s'était bien foutu de lui pendant des jours.

\- On aurait dit un poisson, disait-il. Je pensais que t'avais fait un arrêt cardiaque.

Bien sûr, le jeune homme s'était vengé face à cette humiliation, en utilisant sa vitesse pour faire tomber le vieux « accidentellement », ou en cachant les objets que Barton avait besoin à un moment précis.

\- Petit chieur, disait l'homme.

\- Petit vieux, rétorquait Maximoff. C'est pas de ma faute si t'es pas assez rapide.

Ils avaient beau s'insulter tous les jours ces deux-là, avec leurs remarques acerbes et méprisantes, leurs gestes insolents et blessants, il y avait derrière une affection cachée, non-dite.

Et même si Pietro ne lui a jamais dit merci, pour tout ça, pour tous ce que le vieux lui donne, il le pensait très fort.

Et même si Clint ne l'a jamais remercié de lui avoir sauvé la vie ce jour-là, le jour où Pietro était devenu un Avenger, le jour où sa sœur était morte, le jour de la bataille, il le pensait très fort.

Parfois, Barton avait envie de lui dire qu'il était désolé, qu'il s'en voulait et que ce n'était pas une question de dette qu'il hébergeait le jeune, non.

\- Je le fais car je t'aime bien gamin, dirait-il, même si t'es chieur, con, impatient, insolent… Même si t'es toi, quoi.

Pietro se serait moqué de lui, sûrement. Avec un sourire en coin, ses yeux remplis de malice, et un sourcil haussé. Ou peut-être serait-il gêné ? On ne sait jamais, avec ce gamin. Parce que les marques d'affection ce n'est pas trop son truc, enfin, juste avec sa sœur. Mais bon, elle n'était plus là, et plus jamais elle ne le sera.

\- Bon, couperait Clint, la minute sentimentale est finie, tu peux sortir les poubelles ? Parce que tu comprends, mon dos de vieillard me fait mal.

Le jeune homme aurait marmonné dans sa barbe des remarques sarcastiques, mais il aurait pris les poubelles. Et avant qu'il ne franchise la porte, Barton aurait dit :

\- Merci, sale gosse.

Et le vieux retournerait à son journal.

* * *

Peut-être que le pire dans cette histoire était que les enfants adoraient, admiraient, idolâtrent le jeune. Au début intimidés, l'évidant, ne parlant peu voir jamais quand Pietro était dans les parages, le regardant avec des yeux curieux, craintifs, ils s'étaient fait une raison lors où ils ont su que Pietro restera là un certain moment.

Cooper avait pris son courage à deux mains, les joues légèrement rouges, est allé à la rencontre du plus vieux.

Pietro se trouvait sur le canapé, la télé allumée, les yeux fermés. Ses respirations étaient régulières, et ses traits détendus. Il n'avait plus ce petit sourire sur ses lèvres, prêt à rétorquer une remarque acerbe.

Bien évidemment, Pietro n'avait jamais rien dit de méchant, de déplacé aux enfants de Barton. Ils ne s'étaient jamais adressé la parole. Enfin, c'était juste des « Tu peux me passer le sel ? » et autres trucs dans le genre. Rien de fameux.

Et quand Cooper avait posé les yeux sur l'homme endormi, il se rendit compte qu'il était vulnérable, malgré sa carrure imposante et sa grande taille.

Les enfants ne savaient pas pourquoi Pietro était là, combien de temps resterait-il et qui il était. Ils n'avaient jamais posé la question à leur père, car même jeune, ils n'étaient pas stupides. Ils pouvaient ressentir que c'était un terrain glissant, et que même Clint aurait du mal à répondre. Alors ils avaient laissé tomber.

\- Je peux t'aider ?

Cooper sursauta, et faillit lâcher son ballon de foot dans ses mains. Il rougit quand il croisa le regard du plus vieux.

Pietro s'était réveillé, ou n'avait-il jamais dormi ? Le jeune ne savait pas.

L'homme le fixait, sans ciller. Il ne souriait pas, et Cooper prit peur. L'enfant n'était pas courageux comme son père, même sa petite sœur avait plus de cran ! Cooper était beaucoup plus timide, plus réservé qu'eux.

L'enfant tortilla ses doigts nerveusement.

\- Non… Enfin, si, bafouilla-il, ça te dit de jouer au foot avec moi ?

Pietro haussa un sourcil. Le jeune devient plus rouge qu'une tomate.

\- Parce que papa travaille dans le garage, et maman est partie faire les courses, se rattrapa-il rapidement, et Lila n'aime pas le foot. Puis vu que t'es tout seul et que tu fais rien, je me suis dit pourquoi pas ?

Il eut un silence.

\- Je dis pas que tu fais rien, s'écria-il face à sa boulette, t'aide papa en mécanique, et tu cuisines avec maman parfois, et tu mets la table… enfin, tu vois ? C'est que là..

\- Oui, j'ai compris, coupa l'homme en se levant, c'est bon.

L'enfant regarda le plus vieux, interdit, pendant que Pietro franchit la porte d'entrée.

\- Bon, s'impatienta-il, tu veux jouer ou pas ?

Cooper hocha timidement la tête.

\- Bah viens, j'vais pas te manger… marmonna l'homme, les yeux au ciel.

Pietro n'avait jamais été doué avec les gosses parce qu'il en avait jamais fréquenté, ou peu. Mais il aimait bien les gamins de Barton, même si il le montrait pas. De toute manière, il ne montrait pas grand-chose, en ce moment.

Cooper accourut jusqu'à l'homme, les joues rouges de gêne. Maximoff cacha son sourire.

\- Ca fait un siècle que je n'ai pas joué, avoua l'homme en descendant les marches du perron, alors ménage-moi.

\- Oh ouais, ok, accepta l'enfant, je suis pas très doué non plus. Papa joue mieux que moi.

\- Peut-être que c'est parce que ton père est un super espion, remarqua Pietro, sarcastique.

Cooper émit un petit rire.

\- Ouais, dit-il en posant le ballon sur l'herbe.

Il faisait beau, cette après-midi. Le soleil tapait sur la peau des deux hommes.

\- Alors tu dois aller marquer là-bas, informa Cooper en pointant le doigt devant lui, entre les deux petits arbres.

L'homme acquiesça.

\- Moi, c'est à l'opposé entre l'arbre et les fleurs de maman.

\- Ok, comprit Pietro en se frottant les mains et en s'étirant.

\- Par contre, hésita le gamin, interdit d'utiliser ton truc.

Pietro le fixa de ses yeux trop clairs pour que ça soit normal, rendant le jeune mal à l'aise.

\- Qu'elle truc ? fait semblant Maximoff, ses sourcils haussés.

\- Bah tu sais, quand tu vas super vite et tout. Tu l'utilises pour embêter papa.

Pietro éclata de rire.

\- Ah… ça.

\- Ouais. _Ça._

\- Promis, je l'utilise pas, dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Et l'homme avait tenu sa promesse, bizarrement. Parce que Pietro avait promis beaucoup de trucs dans sa vie ; comme protéger sa sœur et tout le bordel, et puis, au final, il n'avait pas réussi.

Ils s'étaient amusés pendant une bonne demi-heure, où Pietro avait laissé gagner le gamin, quelques fois. Mais Cooper n'avait rien remarqué.

Après, Lila les avait rejoints, ainsi que Clint, qui s'était vexé d'être remplacé par « ce gamin à l'accent ridicule ». Bien évidemment, une série de remarques acerbes s'étaient suivies par la suite. Pour le grand désespoir des enfants de Barton.

Autant dire que Pietro s'était bien intégré chez les Barton. Tellement bien que les gosses lui avaient demandé de leur apprendre comment parler en sokovien. Le jeune avait été surpris, mais aussi bizarrement heureux.

Tous les soirs, il leur apprenait de nouveaux vocabulaires sur sa langue maternelle. Même si au début, Pietro était assez réticent à leur apprendre, ne savant pas si Laura et Clint étaient d'accord avec ça. Il avait donc refusé gentiment. Mais tous les jours, Cooper et Lila le harcelaient, que Pietro avait céder, pour sa plus grande honte.

Il ne tenait pas face à des gosses. Wanda aurait ri.

Tous les trois s'étaient donc pointés, un jour, dans la cuisine, devant les Barton. Les enfants avaient un grand sourire aux lèvres, tandis que Pietro essayait de se montrer, comme à son habitude, indifférent.

Sauf que Clint était un putain d'espion, qui cramait chaque geste nerveux, à dix kilomètres à la ronde. Autrement dit, Pietro avait été cramé dès le début.

Puis les enfants avaient balancé l'annonce comme ça, et les Barton n'avaient pas parlé ; ils s'étaient juste échangés un regard, un regard incertain. Pietro avait alors su que la réponse serait non.

\- C'est d'accord, avait dit Laura, tendrement.

Maximoff avait gelé pendant que les gamins s'étaient jetés dans les bras de leur mère, criant des merci à répétition.

Clint avait fixé le sokovien, assis sur sa chaise, un café à la main.

\- Juste gamin…

Le regard de Pietro s'était –enfin – tourné vers lui.

\- Interdiction d'apprendre les gros mots, compris ? Sinon tu vas sentir mon pied dans ton derrière, Maximoff.

Pietro le regarda légèrement confus, et l'espion cacha son sourire en buvant une gorgée de son café.

\- Ouais, avait répondu Maximoff. Promis.

\- Arrête de promettre toujours Pietro.

Le brun n'avait pas eu le temps de rétorquer que les gamins se jetèrent sur lui, le serrant dans ses bras. Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, Pietro avait été surpris. Avec de l'hésitation, Pietro avait refermé ses bras sur Lila et Cooper, sous le rire doux de Clint, et le regard de tendresse de Laura.

* * *

Et les semaines passèrent. Une routine s'était formée à la ferme. Pietro accompagnait les gosses à l'école le matin, et venait les chercher, sous ses plaintes, mais bon, il se plaignait plus par habitude qu'autre chose. Au fond, il aimait bien les accompagner, tenir la petite main de Lila dans la sienne et écouter les monologues de Cooper.

Il aidait Clint à la ferme aussi. Même si ils s'insultaient plus qu'ils ne bossaient, il fallait l'avouer. Ils allaient courir, Pietro se mettant à la même allure que Barton. Au début, Maximoff s'était plains de la lenteur de l'espion – même si au fond, Clint allait assez vite –, se moquant de ce vieillard.

\- Tu verras à mon âge Maximoff. Ça sera plus facile de courir comme tu le fais.

\- C'est dans longtemps, tout ça.

Ouais c'était dans longtemps. Pietro avait son métabolisme ralenti et tout le bordel, mais pour faire gros il ne vieillissait beaucoup moins vite que la normale.

C'était dans longtemps. Et au fond de lui, Pietro ne savait pas si c'était une bonne chose.


End file.
